That Night
by foxy-chan14
Summary: What happens when Natsu has to take Lucy home after she passes out after drinking? Confessions, that's what. One-shot.


**Hey guys! This is my first story, so please review and tell me if I need to do anything else to improve my writing. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>"Ugh, really," Natsu grunted as he carried Lucy up the stairs to her room. Every step he took, her head and arm dangled from side to side. She felt heavier than normal, like she ate too much. Maybe more than he did.<p>

Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Erza had just come back from a battle, and a party was thrown in their honor. Lucy and Cana had drank a little too much, so Elfman offered to take her home, leaving Natsu to carry Lucy home.

Natsu finally made it up the stairs and was standing at her door. 'Now how am I supposed to open this door?' Natsu thought to himself. He decided that he would lay Lucy on the floor, open the door, and pick her back up.

Natsu laid Lucy down carefully, not to wake her up. She moaned and moved to lay on her side. Natsu started to slightly panic, but he then noticed that she was still asleep. Natsu calmed down and opened the door.

The room was dark. Silence filled the air. Natsu flicked the lights on before quietly picking Lucy back up. He tried squeezing through the door. Lucy's head bumped softly against the door frame. She groaned, but she didn't wake up.

Natsu slid through the doorway and into the little room. He laid Lucy down on her bed and sighed. 'Finally, I can go home,' he thought as he turned around and turned off the lights.

"N-Natsu?" Lucy mumbled under her breath, but loud enough for Natsu to hear. 'She's up,' Natsu sighed and walked over to her. "Yeah, I'm here," he said as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Lucy sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What happened?"

"You passed out at the party, so I had to walk you upstairs," he explained as she started to wake up. "You know, you're heavier than you look." Lucy giggled, and then flinched. "God, it hurts to move," she said in pain. "You should lay down and sleep, Lucy," Natsu soothed her as she laid back down on her bed. He tucked her in and started for the door.

Something tugged on his shirt. He turned around and saw Lucy's hand clutching his shirt. "Can you stay with me until I fall asleep," she pleaded. Natsu was a little weirded out. He had never seen Lucy act like this. But he smiled and crawled into the sheets next to her anyway.

Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck. Natsu had no idea what to do. The only person he was this close to was Lisanna. Natsu was getting a little nervous. Just as he was going to say something to get her off, Lucy looked up at him.

"There's something I want to tell you Natsu," she said, her voice quiet. "Something I've been wanting to tell you ever since we met." Natsu was nervous, yet curious. What did she want?

He looked at Lucy. The light from the moon outside made her brown eyes twinkle. Her blonde hair shimmered in the light. Natsu had never looked at her this way before. She looked... beautiful. Very beautiful.

Lucy's grip tightened, pulling him closer. "I love you." The words came out without hesitation. Natsu froze. He was confused. Was she still drunk? He looked at her eyes. They spelled out sober. She was telling the truth.

Unexpectedly, Lucy pulled Natsu into a kiss. Natsu was startled at first, but her warm lips soothed him. He pushed back, feeling a sensation unlike any other. He felt love. He hadn't felt this kind of love in forever. It felt good.

When they finally pulled apart, they both gasped for breath. Natsu looked at the time. It was around eleven thirty. "It's late," he said. "We should get some sleep."

Lucy nodded. Natsu crawled out and sat at the edge of the bed. He watched as Lucy drifted into sleep. He smiled at the sleeping girl, got up, and walked toward the door. Just as he was about to walk out, he stopped. He looked behind him and saw Lucy asleep.

He walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight," he whispered into her ear. Then he walked out of the room and closed the door.

* * *

><strong>So, what did you think? Like I said before, this was my very first story, so if it's bad, you know why. I hope you enjoyed the fluffiness of my story!<strong>

**~Foxy-chan**


End file.
